


Time To T-Pose

by Marxpng



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: dubstep wolf wakes up and t-poses in front of the league of freedom's mansion





	Time To T-Pose

It was that time of the day again, Dubstep Wolf woke up in a pile of empty soda cans and bottles stretching her arms while she let out a yawn last night’s party was awesome everyone having a good time and of course her chugging down like 600 soda bottles, but today was where she would t-pose in front of The League of Freedom’s mansion to try and bring fear into them again. 

Having no time to lose she got up wobbling a bit before regained her balance and picked up her sunglasses off the floor and placed them on, Dubstep was now ready she walked out of the warehouse where she had her recent party. Walking over to a motorcycle she stole she climbed on it starting the engine and drove off down the road after hours of driving she parked her motorcycle in front of the mansion’s gates and climbed over and entered the yard.

Dubstep Wolf stepped in front of the mansion and spread out her arms t-posing in front of the mansion noticing Dubstep Wolf from the window was Robobot he stared at the t-posing Dubstep and looked over at someone.

“Rex, that Dubstep Wolf person is back and she’s t-posing in the yard again,” Robobot called. 

“Oh, goddammit get the hose,” Titanium Rex spoke walking over to the window closing the blinds quickly, Dubstep Wolf seemed to have stood there for a few minutes or around five seeming to not even have blinked despite the fact that she was wearing sunglasses after a minute has passed Titanium Rex walked out of the mansion holding a hose aiming it at Dubstep Wolf. 

Quickly seeing this Dubstep turned around and began running off climbing over the gates getting back on her motorcycle and drove off after Dubstep Wolf drove off Black Saturn ran out of the mansion to Rex’s side.

“I heard that Dubstep Wolf was t-posing again where is she!? I wanna t-pose back at her!” Said Black Saturn looking about Titanium Rex sighed walking off.

“She took off when I came with the hose Saturn.” Answered Titanium Rex.

“Damnit! This time I was hoping to challenge her to a t-pose match!” Black Saturn complained angrily before followed Titanium Rex back into the mansion.


End file.
